Rum
thumb|right|335 px Rum Anadolu. * Osmanlı Devleti ve Arabistan hârici yerler. (Yanlış) * Romalı.(Kısmen doğru * rum * Müslüman ülkelerde oturan Yunan asıllı kimse. * Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu sınırları içinde yaşayan, Roma yurttaşı haklarına sahip olan halk. * Anadolu. * Rumlara ilişkin, Rumlarla ilgili. ------ * Greek. * Greek of turkish citizenship. * A kind of intoxicating liquor distilled from cane juice, or from the scummings of the boiled juice, or from treacle or molasses, or from the lees of former distillations. * Also, sometimes used colloquially as a generic or a collective name for intoxicating liquor. * Old-fashioned; queer; odd; as, a rum idea; a rum fellow. * A queer or odd person or thing; a country parson. distilled from fermented molasses. * Greek who hold Turkish citizenship. * Distilled from fermented molasses. a card game based on collecting sets and sequences; the winner is the first to meld all their cards. beyond or deviating from the usual or expected; 'a curious hybrid accent'; 'her speech has a funny twang'; 'they have some funny ideas about war'; 'had an odd name'; 'the peculiar aromatic odor of cloves'; 'something definitely queer about this town'; 'what a rum fellow'; 'singular behavior'. spirit distilledfrom the fermented sugar ofthe sugar cane plant This sugar may be in the form of fresh juice, cane syrup or molasses. A spirit produced from the fermented juices of sugar cane, sugar can syrup, sugar cane molasses or other sugar cane by-products It is traditionally produced in the Caribbean. Spirit produced from the fermented juices of sugar cane, sugar cane syrup, sugar cane molasses, molasses, or other sugar cane byproducts Many light-bodied rums are distilled in areas like Puerto Rico and Hawaii Most heavy-bodied rums are produced in Jamaica and Demerara. A slightly sweet liquor distilled from fermented sugar-cane juice or molasses Most of the world's rum is produced in the Caribbean. Is a sweet spirit It is clear, amber or dark brown produced in Jamaica, Cuba and other Caribbean countries Sugar cane is harvested, chopped and ground to extract the juice Water is added to the remaining mulch and it is ground once again to extract the maximum amount of sugar Both juices are mixed together then filtered The juice is heated fermented and distilled Distilled water is then added to bring the rum back to consumable levels Dark rums are sweeter than light rums Best enjoyed straight up, on the rocks, in mixed drinks, cocktails and tall drinks Blends well with fruit, fruit juices, dairy products, carbonated drinks, coffee, hot chocolate, almost all liqueurs, vodka and brandy Back to index. Made by distilling the fermented juice of sugar cane, cane syrup and molasses at 190 proof It is bottled and sold at 80 proof Aged in uncharred barrels, it picks up very little color Caramel is added to create dark rums Most rums are a blend of several kinds. nIII: work, occupation. Rum is distilled from sugar cane, and is usually produced in tropical countries, particularly the Caribbean There are light rums, which are clear in colour and light in flavour and dark rums, which are heavier and sweeter. Ranger Uranium Mine. Up , rum. I. rom; içki. S., İng., (argo) tuhaf, acayip, antika. I. Rum. I. rom, içki :1 Müslüman ülkelerde oturan Yunan asıllı kimse. :2 Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu sınırları içinde yaşayan, Roma yurttaşı haklarına sahip olan halk. :3 Anadolu. :4 Kur'an'ın 30. suresinin adı. :1 roum }} :1 Rumlara ilişkin, Rumlarla ilgili